Lichkönig
Der Lichkönig (auch Dunkler Lord der TotenArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 16) wurde von Kil'jaeden aus dem Geist des orcischen Schamanen Ner'zhul als Waffe der Brennenden Legion geschaffen.Die Geburt des Lichkönigs Ursprünglich auf dem Frostthron gefangen, löste sich der Lichkönig von seinen dämonischen Befehlshabern und verschmolz im Verlauf des Dritten Krieges mit Arthas Menethil.17px Video: Arthas wird zum Lichkönig Nach einem erneuten Aufbäumen der Geißel konnte Arthas schließlich von vereinten Kräften des Argentumkreuzzugs, der Schwarzen Klinge sowie Streitern von Allianz und Horde bezwungen werden. Den Platz als Herr über die Geißel nahm anschließend Bolvar Fordragon ein.17px Das Ende des Lichkönigs Weder Ner'zhul noch Arthas sollen je das volle Potential der Geißel ausgeschöpft haben.Ask the Devs, #2 Hintergrund Die Geburt des Lichkönigs (~8 nDP) thumb| Als die Horde während des Zweiten Krieges besiegt wurde, scheiterte damit auch der Plan der Brennenden Legion, Azeroth zu erobern. Doch die Dämonen ließen sich nicht beirren. Im Gegenteil, Kil'jaeden hatte eine äußerst wertvolle Lektion gelernt: Die Horde war aufgrund interner Konflikte und Verrat gescheitert - was er brauchte war eine Armee, die gar nicht erst in der Lage sein würde, vom Willen der Legion abzuweichen. Alles, was er dazu brauchte, war ein mächtiger Geist, der im Gebrauch und in der Kontrolle von Magie geübt war und Ner'zhul erwies sich als geeigneter Kandidat.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 17 Als der ehemalige Schamane die sterbene Welt Draenor durch eines der unzähligen Portale verließ, wurde er augenblicklich von Kil'jaeden gefangengenommen. Die Legion folterte Ner'zhul auf unvorstellbare Weise. So wurde Ner'zhuls Geist am Leben gehalten während sein Körper schmerzhaft zerfetzt wurde. Eine Gruppe von Schreckenslords - Tichondrius, Balnazzar, Detheroc, Mal'Ganis und Varimathras - wechselte sich darin ab, Ner'zhul den grausigsten Qualen auszusetzen. Schon bald flehte der Orc darum, sterben zu dürfen und Kil'jaeden war bereit, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch nur, falls er der Legion in völliger Unterwürfigkeit als neue Waffe diente. Ner'zhul, dessen Verstand mehr und mehr zerbrach, erklärte sich schlussendlich einverstanden, woraufhin Kil'jaeden den Geist des Orcs sterben ließ, doch nur, um ihn als spektrale Wesenheit zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. Das Bewusstsein des Orcs hatte sich um das Tausendfache erweitert, was ihm außergewöhnliche psychische Fähigkeiten verlieh. Die Schreckenslords bannten seinen körperlosen Geist in eine eigens angefertigte Rüstung und eine mächtige Runenklinge, genannt Frostgram. Die Gegenstände wurden in einen diamantharten Eisblock eingeschlossen, um Ner'zhul gefangen zu halten.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Epilog. Die Rüstung diente zweierlei Zweck: sie hielt Ner'zhuls Geist gebunden und stellte eine verlockende Belohnung dar. Kil'jaeden versprach seinem Diener Freiheit in einem neuen Körper, falls er sich der Legion gegenüber als loyal erweisen sollte. Mehr noch, seine Rüstung würde ihn als König auszeichnen, und er würde über Azeroth herrschen. Kil'jaeden hatte freilich nicht vor, diese Versprechen einzulösen. Indes wurden auch Ner'zhuls loyale Anhänger verwandelt und erhoben sich als mächtige, untote Lichs. Ner'zhuls vergangenes Leben war ausgelöscht und das neue Wesen, der Lichkönig, erwachte in eine Existenz endloser Knechtschaft und unbeschreiblicher Macht. Die Eiskrone und der Frostthron thumb|Der Lichkönig inmitten des Frostthrons ([[Warcraft III).]] thumb|Der Lichkönig, eingesperrt auf dem [[Frostthron.]] Der Lichkönig sollte, so Kil'jaeden, eine nekromantische Seuche über das Land bringen und so jeglichen Widerstand auf Azeroth auslöschen. Die Lebenden sollten als loyale, untote Soldaten wiederauferstehen und als willenlose Diener der Brennenden Legion den Weg für eine erneute, dämonische Invasion bereiten. Da Kil'jaeden Ner'zhul nicht vollends vertraute, sollten die Schreckenslords den Lichkönig begleiten, um seine Mission voranzutreiben und um als seine Kerkermeister zu fungieren.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 18Eiskrone und Frostthron Durch eine gewaltige Kraftanstrengung öffnete die Legion ein kleines Portal, das aus dem Wirbelnden Nether nach Azeroth führte und der eisige Sarg des Lichkönigs schlug schließlich in einem abgeschiedenen Teil des Eiskronegletschers in Nordend auf. Während Ner'zhul vorsichtig begann, seine Kräfte zu erproben, begannen die Schreckenslords mit der Errichtung von Wehranlagen, welche zu einem furcheinflößenden Bollwerk heranwuchsen: der Eiskronenzitadelle. Nach und nach fielen isolierte Stämme und Bestien Nordends, Eistrolle und schließlich auch Vrykul unter die Kontrolle des Lichkönigs, der seine wahre Macht vor den Schreckenslords verbarg. Über die Vrykul gelangte der Lichkönig auch an die Val'kyr, welche seine Kontrolle über die dunklen Mächte des Untods noch weiter ausbauten.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 19 Ner'zhul hatte nicht vergessen, was Kil'jaeden ihm angetan hatte, und während er die Rolle des treuen Dieners spielte, war er insgeheim entschlossen, sich von Joch der Legion zu befreien. Er ließ die Schreckenslords in dem Glauben, dass sie die völlige Kontrolle über ihn hätten, während er tatsächlich seine Opfer studierte und ihre individuellen Stärken und Schwächen in Erfahrung brachte. Der Krieg der Spinne (ab ~10 nDP) thumb|Krieg der Spinne. Während die Macht des Lichkönigs anwuchs, begann er, eine furchterregende Armee auf die Beine zu stellen und die meisten Bewohner Nordends ließen sich leicht durch die Seuche des Untodes verderben. Eine erste, echte Herausforderung stellten die Neruber dar. Sie kämpften mit unglaublicher Wildheit, und ihr Königreich Azjol-Nerub erstreckte sich tief unter der gefrorenen Tundra. Die Neruber hatten nicht vor, sich von ihm unterwerfen zu lassen und ihr Anführer, Anub'arak, durchkreuzte jegliche Versuche, die Seuche des Untodes in der Heimat der Neruber zu verbreiten.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29Der Krieg der Spinne Da er keine Möglichkeit sah, die Verteidigung der Neruber zu umgehen, beschloss der Lichkönig schließlich, ihr gesamtes Königreich zu zerschmettern. Jahrelang führte die untote Armee des Lichkönigs einen Zermürbungskrieg gegen die Insektoiden und jeder Neruber, der fiel, verstärkte seine eigenen Reihen, bis er schließlich auch Anub'arak zu einem untoten Diener machte. Der frühere Herrscher war nun ein Sklave, und obgleich er sich gegen sein Joch wehrte, konnte er sich doch nicht davon befreien. Der Lichkönig war derart beeindruckt vom Widerstand der Neruber, dass er ihre Architektur übernahm. Er erfüllte die gezackten Zikkurats mit Magie und sie schwebten in den Himmel über Nordend empor. Zudem hatte die Rekrutierung von Kreaturen wie Anub'arak den Lichkönig gelehrt, wie nützlich es sein konnte, mächtige Wesen zu korrumpieren. So griff er mit seinem Bewusstsein in die Welt hinaus und suchte nach Wesen, die für seine Machtversprechen empfänglich waren. Bald schon sollte er Kel'Thuzad finden. Kel'Thuzad und der Kult der Verdammten (ab 15 nDP) thumb|Kel'Thuzad am Frostthron. Nachdem Kel'Thuzad von den Kirin Tor den Ruf vernommen hatte, stellte ihm der Lichkönig Antworten auf all seine Fragen in Aussicht, ebenso wie Zugang zu den größten Geheimnissen der nekromantischen Künste. Dabei verbarg er seine Verbindung zur Brennenden Legion und präsentierte sich als Herr seines eigenen Schicksals. Der faszinierte Kel'Thuzad reiste nach Nordend und der Lichkönig ließ ihn vor den Frostthron in der Eiskronenzitadelle kriechen und versprach ihm, dass seine Loyalität mit unvorstellbarer Macht belohnt werden würde. Anschließend hieß er Kel'Thuzad, nach Lordaeron zu gehen und dort eine Armee getreuer Anhänger um sich zu scharen. Mit ihnen sollte er die Seuche des Untodes unter den Einwohnern der Region verbreiten, sobald die Zeit gekommen wäre. Als die Jahre vergingen, schlossen sich immer mehr Menschen Kel'Thuzads Sache an und die Anhänger wurden schließlich als Kult der Verdammten bekannt.Kel'Thuzad und das Entstehen der GeißelChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 29-30Weg der Verdammnis, S. 3 Thralls Ausbruch aus Durnholde und die Gründung der neuen HordeChroniken, Bd. 3, S. 32-34 schwächten die Allianz von Lordaeron, da die Ereignisse zu den Austritten von Quel'Thalas, Gilneas und Stromgarde führten.Chroniken Bd. 3, S. 34 Sturmwind wurde zudem von inneren Konflikten durch den Aufstand der Steinmetze gepeinigt und die Menschen und die Hochelfen der Östlichen Königreiche trauten einander nicht länger. Dies machte die Nationen der Welt so verwundbar wie schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr und Kil'jaeden wisperte dem Lichkönig zu, dass der perfekte Moment gekommen sei, um die Seuche des Untodes in Lordaeron zu entfesseln. Der Lichkönig war bereit und dasselbe galt auch für seine Anhänger, welche begannen, das infizierte Korn zu verbreiten.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 37 Gleichzeitig haderte der Lichkönig mit seinem Sklavendasein und träumte von dem Tag, an dem er die Untoten zu seinen Dienern machen und sie gegen die Legion einsetzen konnte. Er benötigte einen mächtigen Streiter, der jenseits des Frostthrons als sein Stellvertreter agieren würde, aber er musste die Schreckenslords in dem Glauben lassen, dass er zum Wohle der Legion handelte. Allein Kel'Thuzad kannte die wahren Absichten des Lichkönigs.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 39 Die Geißel von Lordaeron Arthas Menethil und Jaina Prachtmeer sollten die Begebenheiten untersuchen''Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 9Menschenkampagne: Jainas ZusammenkunftMenschenkampagne 3: Die Verheerungen der Seuche und nahmen damit bereits unbewusst eine Rolle im Plan des Lichkönigs ein. So kam Arthas Kel'Thuzad auf die Schliche und tötete ihn in AndorhalArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 10Menschenkampagne 4: Der Kult der Verdammten, um schließlich Mal'Ganis in Stratholme zu konfrontieren.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 11Menschenkampagne 6: Die Auswahl Unwissentlich dem Plan des Lichkönigs folgend, verfolgte Arthas Mal'Ganis bis nach NordendArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 14Menschenkampagne: Auf ungleichen Wegen, wo er schließlich die verfluchte Waffe Frostgram an sich nahm und damit zu einem definitiven Instrument des Lichkönigs wurde.Menschenkampagne 9: Frostmourne Im Auftrag seines neuen Herrn lieferte Arthas Lordaeron zur Gänze der Geißel aus.17px Arthas' Verrat Pfad der Verdammten Im Zuge der Zerstörungen Quel'Thalas'Sonnenbrunnen – Der Fall von Quel'ThalasUntotenkampagne 5: Silvermoons Untergang und DalaransArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 2017px Die Zerstörung Dalarans offenbarte der als Lich wiedergeborene Kel'Thuzad Arthas die weitreichenderen Pläne des Lichkönigs, sich von seinen Gefängniswärtern, der Legion zu befreien. Archimonde, welcher sein Augenmerk auf Kalimdor gerichtet hatte, beachtete weder Arthas noch Kel'Thuzad sonderlichArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 21 und nachdem der Lichkönig aus seiner Sicht seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, übergab er die Kontrolle über die Geißel an die Schreckenslords.Untotenkampagne 8: Unter brennendem Himmel Wettlauf um den Frostthron und Triumph des Lichkönigs thumb|Illidan und Arthas am Fuss des Eiskronegletschers. Die Gefahr Illidans wurde allerdings vom Lichkönig deutlich unterschätzt, da jener in der Folge im Auftrag Kil'jaedens Eiskrone mit einem Zauber angriff, welcher den Lichkönig erheblich schwächte.Nachtelfen, Kapitel 7 (TFT): Die Ruinen von Dalaran Archimonde hatte zwar versagt und die Legion wurde zurückgeschlagenDie Schlacht am Berg Hyjal, allerdings war der Lichkönig selbst in Gefahr. Illidans Zauber hatte einen Riss im Frostthron verursacht, durch welchen stetig mehr Macht entfleuchte, so dass er sich hilfesuchend an Arthas wandte und ihn nach Nordend beorderte.Bürgerkrieg in den Pestländern Ner'zhul hatte nicht unrecht mit der Befürchtung, dass es auch die Legion auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Im Auftrag Kil'jaedens war Illidan gemeinsam mit Lady Vashj und ihren Naga sowie Kael'thas und dessen Blutelfen nach Nordend aufgebrochen, um dem Treiben des Lichkönigs ein Ende zu bereiten. Arthas und Anub'arak erreichten gerade noch rechtzeitig den Frostthron, um sich jenen entgegen zu stellen.Untote, Kapitel 8 (TFT): Eine Symphonie aus Frost und Flammen Nachdem Arthas über Illidan triumphiert hatte, erfüllte er auch den letzten Schritt des Plans des Lichkönigs und befreite ihn aus seinem eisigen Grab, um mit ihm zu verschmelzen. Begleitet von unwillkommenen Erinnerungen an jene, die er auf dem Weg bis zum Lichkönig verraten hatte, ging Arthas unermüdlich weiter bis zur Spitze. Nordendkampagne Nach Angriffen auf Sturmwind und Orgrimmar sowie eine Invasion durch Nekropolen beschlossen Allianz und Horde dem Treiben des Lichkönigs im kalten Norden ein Ende zu setzen.[[Angriff der Geißel|Comic: ''Angriff der Geißel, #18]][[Angriff der Geißel|Comic: Angriff der Geißel, #19]] thumb|Der Lichkönig kurz vor seinen Untergang. Arthas' Ende Nach mehreren erbitterten Kämpfen konnte der ursprüngliche Lichkönig in Gestalt von Arthas Menethil/Ner'zhul schließlich geschlagen werden. Allerdings sprach die Seele von Terenas Mentehil zu Tirion und warnte diesen, dass um die Kontrolle über die Geißel erhalten, es stets einen Lichkönig geben müsse. Ohne eine solche Kontrolle würde die Geißel rücksichtslos sämtliches Leben vernichten.Weltenbeben, Kap. 7 Obwohl Tirion zunächst selbst dieses Opfer bringen wollte, wurde er nur wenige Momente nach diesem Entschluss vom zuvor totgeglaubten Bolvar Fordragon davon abgehalten. Bolvar, dessen Gestalt auf Grund seiner Niederlage gegen den Lichkönig und des anschließenden Kontakts mit den Flammen der Roten Drachen massiv gelitten hatte, forderte Tirion auf, ihm diese Last aufzuerlegen. Trotz anfänglichen Zögerns, willigte Tirion schließlich ein und setzte die Krone des Lichkönigs auf Bolvars Kopf. Als neuer Lichkönig schwor er bis in alle Ewigkeit über die Geißel zu wachen, verlangte jedoch als Gegenleistung, dass er selbst - sowohl in seiner neuen Rolle als Lichkönig, als auch als Hochlord Bolvar Fordragon - für tot gelten und vergessen werden müsse. Über Bolvars Schicksal sowie die Existenz eines neuen Lichkönigs sind somit nur einige wenige Personen - unter anderem Tirion und Sylvanas Windläufer sowie Varian Wrynn und Jaina Prachtmeer - im Bilde. Der Rest der Welt hält den Lichkönig für endgültig vernichtet. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:Geißel Kategorie:Dritter Krieg Kategorie:Krieg der Spinne